Looking back in time
by Livz-Purple
Summary: If you have heartbreak: let go and move on or take a leap of faith and move forward. Future Castle and Beckett look into their married life.
1. Story Behind Heartbreak

Beckett knocked on the Castle's door. Martha answered. She looked guilty and worried with a mixture of sadness.

"Looking for Richard, he's in there. I'm going out for a party, feel at home!"

She said it in a to-quickly-for-her-likings kind of way. Then she flew like the house was about to blow.

She wasn't so far apart from what really happened…

"Alexis"

Castle said it in a southing way, trying to calm his daughter.

"No! Dad I've had enough! That woman is like a… a woman with a frozen sour heart! It's a wonder how you can handle her! Let alone on a daily basis!"

Alexis was yelling at her father; and it was to Beckett's surprise, since she never in a millions years would thought of seeing this.

Alexis was on her way up the stairs and she stopped in her tracks, spun around and moved her hands in a dramatic way.

"You're in love with her! And she doesn't see that. She's with someone else and she doesn't care."

She threw her right hand to the right.

"She makes your life difficult. She tries her best to just make you miserable. She certainly doesn't care."

She threw her left hand to the left.

"Alexis!"

"She's here demanding something she can't have! She's the worst person I've ever met. She can't come in here thinking our world revolves around her… Mom! I can handle her… I know what to say and what to do, and I love her. But her! She's worse than that. She's selfish, self centered, demanding, and rude! How on earth did you marry her? No, forget that. Why did you marry her?"

"When your mother and I got divorced I needed the company. I needed to feel loved and I needed to talk to someone. And she was the first woman in my way that would listen. She was there when the whole world crashed, and she knew you… You needed a mother, and Meredith didn't want to be one. So I married her."

"What about the other her… she owns your heart. Mom left, not because she saw what was on the outside, but because she saw the man you are on the inside. Gina left because you two were better off as publisher and writer. What about her? She didn't leave, she's still here. She didn't see you break, but she was the reason you broke. She didn't know she holds your heart, yet you let her hold it."

Alexis walked towards her father.

"I've seen it. I've seen the way to look at her with adoration. The way your eyes shine when you mention her name. The way you get nervous every time you're around her. When she turns you down, you hide your disappointment, she doesn't see it, but I do."

She touched her dad's cheek.

"I've seen you break. You fall hard, and fast. And it's not just that, it's the fact, that when you feel your heart break slowly and harder, you don't stop. And the pieces become smaller and smaller. And you can't just pick and put them back together again. You saw her with him. And your heart broke. And the only person who can put you broken heart back together doesn't know she broke it. Dad I love you. And it hurts, seeing you behind writing and hiding all your feelings away from the world. I want you to fall in love. I do. I want you to move on. Because I'm going to Loudoun soon and I don't want to leave if you'll be here all alone. Grams is now living upstate. I'mleaving on the trip tomorrow. You deserve a lot more than what you have."

"Alexis, I'll be happy when you come back, and while you're gone. The only thing I need to be happy is knowing you are okay."

She took a couple of steps back.

"Detective Beckett doesn't see it. She doesn't see that you care; you're always there, for her, no matter what. She doesn't see what's inside. You're love for everyone is huge. You're love for everyone is unlimited. But most of the people never return that love. And it hurts. You can't let go, because it is so hard. I love you. I don't want you to hurt. I don't want to come home and find you still dealing with the fact that you can't move on. I want to come home to a man who is happy with his life. You've been through a lot. And not many people know it. But I do. And that's enough for me to know that you don't need to wait for her to realize that fact. You are amazing. An amazing father, you care about anyone, even if it's a stranger. Like when the doorman's grand daughter was sick and you helped her out, not even knowing her name. You show your surface like a player, and a total jerk. But we know better. You would give the stars and the moon to me. You would give away your whole life it could save someone else's."

She felt tears crippling down her face.

"You are self less, caring, creative, and all the good mushy stuff. When I had heartbreak, you told me something. Let her go. Move on."

She reached out and pulled her father for a deep crushing hug.

"I love you from here to the moon and back up."

She pulled back up and turned. She walked up the first flight of stairs and she turned around dramatically.

"For what is worth, I'm not okay, the day that I see you happy with someone who makes you happy, that's the day that will make me feel okay."

With her words of wisdom she left the stage with a stand up ovation.

He sat down on his couch. He felt fatigued. His daughter was right. He had to forget the young detective. He had a full blown pocket full of regrets. He had to let go. Of all those things that held him back. But he didn't see a way out of this. She had stolen his heart, and there was no way to get it back. He grabbed his jacket, his keys and turned toward the door. He saw the thief that stole his heart near the door. Gob smacked, star struck or what ever the phrase is. Her eyes watery and her face full of shock and sorrow. He didn't look in her eyes. He knew if he did, he would cave and would comfort her. So he followed his daughter's advice. Don't give in.

He ignored her and passed through. He ran as fast as he could, down the stairs to the lobby. Away, he wanted to go as far away as he could. Hailing a cab, he entered the clean, fresh-smelling car and told the driver to take him anywhere he desired to go. The cab looked at him like he had just grown two heads. The driver looked like he was in his early 30's, with a Jamaican accent and big brown eyes.

"Hey, where is it that you would like to be right now?"

"Home"

He answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then, take me there."

"What?"

"Look, to get off work, what to do you have to do?"

"Well, first of all, I need to get paid. To get off work I need to have at least two-hundred dollars. I only have ninety four. Plus my dead line isn't till 8 at night and it's four."

"I'll pay you one ninety."

"You pay me one hundred ninety dollars just to go downtown to a taxi driver's house?"

"No, I pay you that, for you to take me there and I'm going to walk from there."

"Kay. Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want to get away?"

"What?"

"It's obvious you want to get away. But, why?"

"Have you ever had someone break your heart?"

"Yeah, happens to the best of us."

"Well, my daughter said to move on. And to just let go. But when you see the woman you love in front of you. The one that broke your heart, it's never simple or easy to just let go."

"So you ran, which is not letting, but running from it."

"I'm just letting everything sink in. Letting my mind know what my heart can't have."

The driver took the car out of parking and drove downtown. It wasn't that far, it certainly didn't cost 190 dollars to get there. But the man was true to his words. He paid the money and got out. Just like that, he walked from there on. There something about that man that truly hit home. His eyes. You could be blind and still see the hurt in those eyes. All the pain, and he seemed fragile. He drove back to the hotel he picked the man from and parked. He wondered. If he stayed here, would he find the answers to the other man's open mind? And surely enough, a woman looking just like the man he drove got in.

"You drove a man; he has gray eyes, tall and brown hair. Name, Richard Castle."

"Wow, that was Richard Castle? I knew he looked familiar!"

"Where did you take him?"

"Me? Oh, he asked me where I wanted to be and I said home. And he told me to take him there. It was strange you know. Because a guy doesn't just tell you to take him to your home, but he insisted that he'd pay and get off, and just walk. So I did, and he paid more than enough, and walked away."

"Take me there."

"Yeah, sure lady, don't worry about it."

He drove down town. He stopped at a red light.

"You were the one that broke his heart, huh?"

"What?"

"He said he wanted to let things sink in. Telling his mind what his heart can't have. His words, not mine."

"Right"

They reached the destination. Beckett realized that she didn't really have money. The driver knew what she was panicking about.

"Don't worry about it. Lover boy over there paid enough money for me to just go home."

"Thanks"

She got out of the car and looked over to the driver.

"Where is he?"

"Walking down the street"

"Thank you again."

"No problem lady, my pleasure"

It was raining crazy. The cold water hit the pavement. Beckett ran to him. She didn't want to drop her defenses; she didn't want to explain to this man her reasoning. But she had to.

She grabbed his arm and told him.

"I did it because it was safe. Because I knew that it was predictable. That it would last. He was there when I didn't know what to do. And he was safe. My heart belongs to you Castle. And I know I broke yours and I don't know how to fix it. But I know you'd catch me if I fell. I know you'd be there, even if we're miles apart. I'm sorry. You are unpredictable. You are full of surprises. And I'm scared that if I let you in, you will run. That if you get too close, I might break you. I'm better at being guarded, but you see me as an open book. That if things go wrong, we can't go back. I wanted to know what it would feel like. But what if what I find is not what I want? What if I want to forget knowing? You can't just go back to not knowing."

"Everything has risks. And sometimes you just have to take them. Take a leap of faith."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"And if it does work? You can't always just look at the bad side of things. There is always that outcome. No matter what, good or bad, the world is made of those two. You as a cop, I can see why you always take the bad side first. Because you want to be prepared for it, but what if the outcome is good? What then?"

"You take it"

"Then, take it. I won't promise a perfect relationship. I won't promise anything that I can't keep. But one thing I do promise that I'll be there. That I will cherish every moment. I'll try to behave as long as I can. But promise something to me"

"Yeah"

"Don't break my heart with intention."

"I won't, as long as you don't"

"I won't either"

"Let's go home"

"Home?"

"Yeah, you know. That small place, with a roof, and two people full of love for each other, and all those corny stuff that they say on TV"

"Hah, sounds like a plan."

They got into the cab and the driver drove them home.

"That's it? What happened to the 'And they lived happily ever after'?"

"Well, they lived happily, with three daughters and a son."

"So they are real?"

"I could never make that up now could I?"

"I guess not. So you can really get over heartbreak?"

"Yep!"

"Just forget and move on. And if it's real love, you can always take a chance and take a leap of faith."

"That's my girl!"

"Who were those people in the story mom?"

"Grandpa and Grandma"

"Really? I thought they just fell in love and had babies."

Alexis laughed at her daughter's dramatic fall on her bead.

"Michaela it's time for bed."

"Can we call Grandpa and Grandma first?"

"What for?"

"I want to ask something."

"Okay. But don't stay on the phone for too long."

"Kay mom"

"Goodnight baby"

"Sleep well mom"

"Thank you honey"

Her daughter was wise beyond her years. That's something her dad would probably say.

Michaela was 14 and just had her first break up.

Michaela dialed the phone number she memorized since she was 4.

"Beckett"

"Grandma, why do you always answer the phone like that?"

"It's a reflect baby girl. What's up?"

"Mom told me about how you and Grandpa Where in the rain and got together."

Beckett was in her moment of surprise and shock that Alexis told the story. But she probably had her reasons.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said that if you have a heart break, to let go and move on or to take a leap of faith and move forward."

"Good advise."

"Is grandpa there?"

"You're on speaker baby girl."

"Why do you always call me baby girl? I'm not a baby!"

Castle grinned at his granddaughter's remark. She sounded just like his wife.

"Well, because you were the first on of them all. You were our first grandchild. And you are the only girl."

"Okay then."

"What's the reason behind a call at night?"

"Mom told me a story about you two. And I was wondering…"

Beckett was smiling stupidly all of a sudden. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Castle wasn't far behind. But he had his flash of sadness.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Did you live happily ever after?"

It was Castle's turn to be surprised. But it was replaced by love and contentment. He turned to his wife and held her eyes with his.

"Yeah, we lived happily ever after."


	2. Their Children

**I'm starting this short stories about the Castle life in the future. This one's about Castle and his children. Then I'm going to write about Beckett and how she feels as the wife of Richard Castle.**

**Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer ;)**

* * *

Richard Castle remembered the day his first child was born. October 8.

He was exited when he found out it was a girl. Meredith was a week before her due date when her water broke. She yelled at everyone around her. And she was bitchy as ever the second the contractions started.

"_This is your entire fault Rick! You did this to me," she yelled at his face._

_Castle held her hand, and when the doctor told her it was time to push, she wasn't the only one who was hurting. Meredith held his hand tightly, digging her nails inside his skin. He could feel the blood oozing out of it. But he could care less. His daughter was being born and that was all that mattered._

"_Come on Mer, push!!"_

"_Don't tell me what to do!"_

_Her face was flushed and sweaty. She felt fat and horrible. How cold Richard done this to her? Those were the only thoughts in her head that day. She didn't care that a baby was born. Who would? Well, maybe her husband, but he didn't matter. All she wanted to do was get all the fat out of her system and get back to the single world. The fact that it was a girl made her feel better. She could never handle a boy!_

_When Rick cut the cord, she laid back. When the doctor asked if she wanted to hold her baby, she declined. Castle reached for the beautiful little girl, and that's when he saw it, his hand, it was all purple and with cuts. The doctor bandaged him up, and then let him hold his little girl. It was quite the irony to her. That the mother didn't want to hold her daughter, and the dad was overjoyed with her. _

He also remembered the day his second child was born. May 18.

Alexis was 19. It was her first year in college. Castle and Beckett had been married for four months when she announced she was pregnant. He was too over protective with her. But she was so awesome when she was pregnant. The hormones really did her well.

"_Babe, I think my water just broke!"_

_She yelled it out, but it was in a calm voice. Castle was running up and down. He was getting the suit case and the baby stuff in the car. She was nine months pregnant and with a huge belly. Castle didn't want to know the sex of the baby, but she did. So he just gave in. They found out it was a girl. And the first thing in her mouth was, Johanna. He knew that was what he would have named her anyways._

_When they got to the hospital, it was a total different experience._

_Beckett was calm, and didn't really scream. She did want a lot of ice, though. He gave it to her every minute. Then, she craved a milk shake. And Castle was gladly after it. He was surprised at her mood. It was calm and loving. And no bossing him, no bickering, just loving. This was a different side of her. _

_They held hands while she pushed. In the waiting room were Alexis, Martha, Mr. Beckett, Lanie, Montgomery, Ryan and Esposito and even the mayor. They were all anxious to see the new baby Castle._

_When Johanna was born, it was quiet and calm. Just like the atmosphere. They both held her tight. _

_Dr. Mayfield had been the doctor to deliver Alexis. She was happy to see Mr. Castle being treated right. _

Then, Castle remembered his third child. February 17.

Alexis was 21, and married, still in college. Johanna was 2 and already walking. Castle made her promise this time to be a surprise. And so it was.

"_Richard Castle!!"_

"_What?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm trying to see what is so cool about being pregnant!!"_

_Beckett looked disbelievingly at her husband. He still hadn't changed one bit. She saw the fake belly on him and she started to laugh. She was laughing so hard she was leaning against the couch. Then, she felt her feet wet. She looked down and kept laughing. Castle saw the water and rushed out to the phone._

"_This is Alexis Castle"_

"_Alexis! Kate's water just broke and we need you to take care of Johanna."_

"_Don't you worry I'm near the house, I'll be there in a second."_

"_Thanks sweety."_

_He hangs up the phone and grabbed all of the baby stuff. He rushed to the car and put it there. He saw his daughter in the house taking Kate out. He smiled at his family, and then remembered that there was another family member one on the way. _

_The birth was just like Johanna's, calm, loving, and with a lot of ice. When she was born, Kate told him to name her. Well, the writer in him made him think, hard. He remembered that he had opened the book of baby names and the first one that he saw was Sapphire. _

"_Sapphire"_

"_Poetic…"_

"_Thank you, love."_

_He kissed his wife and let the whole family enter the room. _

The birth to their fourth child was interesting. June 20.

Alexis was 22, pregnant and starting with a job. Johanna was 3 and Sapphire was 1.

_She had tried everything. Beckett was over nine months pregnant. If by tomorrow she didn't have the baby out of her, they were going to induce her. Her two pregnancies had been without all of the medication and all the chemicals. First of all, her births never really hurt, and second, she didn't want anything happening to her babies. So she tried her best just to get into labor. It was 10 on a summer night and still no signs of giving birth. So she went home, exhausted and pissed. She got there and her husband wrapped her up in a hug._

"_You haven't given up just yet, have you?"_

"_What else can I do? I've tried everything!"_

"_Not everything…"_

"_What do you have in mind, Mr. Castle?"_

"_Surprise…"_

"_No"_

"_Beckett, what do you have to loose?"_

"_Fine, but if it doesn't work, I'm holding it against you, and you will owe me!"_

"_Deal"_

_They left for a short trip. Johanna and Sapphire had been with Alexis for the past couple hours and she were going to stay there till tomorrow._

"_We are in a fair"_

"_Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious!"_

"_Come on! It's going to be fun!"_

_Beckett just sighed. There was no point in arguing, it did in fact looked quite fun._

_They played in every game a pregnant woman was able to. After a long walk, they reached the Ferris wheel and got on._

_When they reached the top, the ride stopped for a couple of minutes. Castle took her hand, and kneeled down._

"_We've been married for 4 years, today! And I wanted to know, if you would make me the honor to marry me all over again?"_

"_Oh, baby. Of course I will marry you!"_

_She was so over being mad at today, tears falling down her cheeks, she reached down and gave her husband a big passionate kiss. Her day had turned out to be one of the best. And it didn't end just like that._

_When they were getting lower to the ground, her water broke. And she was in labor. _

_Castle was over the edge with contentment. They reached the hospital and it was a little different._

_Beckett reached the hospital in tears, and all through labor, she cried. When the baby was born, she decides to let Castle choose the name. After all, it was his idea to take her out. The doctor told them it was a girl, of course they already knew that, but it was miraculous to hear it._

"_You name her"_

"_No, WE are going to name her," he reached for his fourth daughter and took her in between the love of his life and him. _

"_Sky, cause we were up there when it all came into place."_

"_Summer, cause she was born in our anniversary, in summer."_

"_Summer Sky Castle," she said it like it was a lullaby. _

_In some way, it was._

"_Poetic…"_

"_Thank you, love"_

Their last child was one of the scariest. December 24.

Alexis was 24 with a daughter, Michaela, who was 1. Johanna was 5 and starting Pre-school. Sapphire was 3 and talking to no stop. Summer Sky was 2 and running all over the place.

You'd think with 3 girls, two toddlers, they would like a break, you're wrong. They catch serial killers in a daily basis for crying out loud! Plus, Castle and Beckett both loved being parents.

_Beckett had been pregnant for six months. This time, they were leaving the sex undetermined, for surprise. They both wanted a boy. Especially Castle, he wanted to have a boy, and to give him a father that he always wanted. _

_They had been in bed reading a book, when Beckett felt her stomach hurt. She ignored it. It happened all the time, at least she thought it did, and she really didn't want Castle to get all worked up. So she put it in the back of her mind. _

_In the middle of the night, Castle felt the bed all wet. He turned on his lamp and pulled his side of the covers off, carefully not to wake up his wife. When he saw what was underneath he freaked. It was all red and sticky. He took all the covers off and saw that his wife was bleeding. Waking her up, he put a coat around her. Good thing his daughter was here for the rest of the week, since it was almost Christmas. _

_The Dr. told them that it was internal bleeding and that she was going to have to have an early delivery. She was induced and she had a natural birth. But the baby was so small…_

_It was a boy. _

_He could fit in the palms of Beckett's hands. _

_After she gave birth, they took him away. All through the night, Castle sat on a chair hoping that their son and his wife were okay. He was born on December 25 at 12:02 am. Beckett was taken away into the operation room, to get the internal bleeding to stop. She came out at 4:15 am. _

_She cried all morning, held by Castle, just wishing she had told him about her stomach hurting her earlier. When the doctor came back, he didn't look so happy. He reached the room and sat down at the other side from Castle._

"_You had twins."_

"_No she didn't, I was there. She only had one boy."_

"_I know, but when we took her to the operation room, we didn't expect another baby."_

"_So you are saying you killed him, because you didn't see what was inside of me first?"_

_Beckett was overly pissed, how could someone just end a life so carelessly?_

"_No"_

"_What do you mean 'No'?"_

"_He was the reason of your internal bleeding. He died four hours before you reached the hospital. You had a miscarriage, but only with one baby, and since we only looked for one, we didn't know the cause."_

"_Oh my gosh!"_

_Beckett reached for her husband and let the tears fall. _

"_He's premature. But he's healthy for a six month baby. We will have to keep him under an incubator and under our watch till we see a complete healthy new born."_

"_Can we see him?"_

"_Yeah, come with me"_

_They spent hours just watching that little boy move his arms and legs. He was the tiniest thing they've even see. _

"_Angel"_

"_Angel," Castle agreed with his wife on this name, it just fit perfectly._

"Penny for your thoughts"

"I was thinking about how all our children were born."

"Aw, the good things in life are always filled with the beauty of a smile."

"You are right on that one, Mrs. Castle."

"Thank you, Mr. Castle."

Castle reached down and kissed his beautiful wife.

"Can we have another baby?"

"What?"

"I mean, our house if filled with teenagers. Johanna is off to college in a month and Alexis in on the verge to having her third child. I want to have a little baby to cuddle with. You know a little one that's not embarrassed to be with me or that doesn't have those mood swings that drive me crazy!"

Castle laughed at his wife.

"I thought you had had enough with five children."

"Only three count, because they're the only ones at home."

"And what if the next one feels lonely?"

"Than, let's have two, close to age, so they're not that alone."

"You really want seven children?"

"Please? You know you love me being pregnant!"

"I do, but two more?"

"What? Please babe?"

"Fine, but these times, you better not eat so much ice!"

"Deal"


	3. Beckett and their Family

**Sorry I'm taking so long to update everything, it's just I'm in the middle of a gazillion tests and I have no time to write. But I just typed this really fast. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer ;)**

**Review!**

* * *

Beckett sat down in their office chair and looked at the many memories they had. Here they were their children and their grandchildren all together, her family.

She did feel old, she was about to have her third grandchild. Alexis said that this was her final, and that if they wanted more, they had to ask Johanna.

She remembered when she was pregnant with her four kids. Castle loved her even more on that stage.

She would act all flirty and all love dovey with him. It's not that she didn't act like that all the time, she did, but usually she just flirts and messes with him in the end. When she's pregnant she won't turn him down, and he knows it. He sure knows how to use the power you give it to him.

Her pregnancies were filled with random events. When she was pregnant with Johanna, she loved to cook. She would cook breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even snacks. The whole pregnancy Castle, Alexis and Martha all gained weight. On her second pregnancy, she loved to sing. She sang in the bathroom, at any time, except when they ate or slept. On her third pregnancy, she loved to dance. Martha would play the piano and she would dance to everything. The radio would be on for hours and she would still be dancing. On her fourth pregnancy, she didn't get to do much. Though, she was hungry all the time. She would crave everything, anything that was edible that is, near her sight of vision.

She was exited about this one. No one would see it coming; especially not Ryan and Esposito.

Ryan had married Jenny. They had two kids, twins. Esposito had married Lanie; they are expecting their fourth child. They had one daughter and two sons.

Beckett loved being pregnant, but one thing she did hate. The morning sickness, she would wake up really early just to throw up and she wouldn't finish till after noon. Castle would wake up with her, and would try his best to comfort her. But with the mood swings, she would get mad and push him off. Good thing they didn't last that long and also good thing that Castle so patient with her; she could never be that patient with anyone.

She never saw herself as the motherly type, she didn't even think twice before saying she never wanted children. Then, she formed that bond with Alexis. That relationship only grew deeper after she started dating Castle, they would have movie nights, shopping weekends, and late girl talks over breakups complete with ice cream and weep cream. Like Castle would say "There's nothing better than a mamma bear hug!"

When she moved in with Castle, Alexis became more like her own child. She treated her like her child, and she told everyone around that she was her daughter. She didn't want to replace her mother, she even told Alexis that, but she did want to be like her second one. Alexis had made it clear that Beckett was her mom at home, and Meredith was like a sisterly mom away from home. She even called Beckett mom from time to time. But she of course still loved her real mother; they all knew that, it was just different kind of love.

When Rick proposed it was simple. They were having brunch on a Saturday morning when all of a sudden he kneeled down and asked her to marry him. Castle remembered his mother saying how women like traditional or something like that.

_Kate Beckett laughed so hard when she saw what was for brunch._

_Taking space on her plate was a big chocolate chip pancake with strawberry slices as eyes, and weep cream as the smile. _

_They had made such a mess of from the cooking. There was flour on the floor, weep cream on the ceiling and eggs on the walls. (You wouldn't want to know how it got there)_

_Castle made his way to the stool next to hers and poured syrup on the space in between their plates on the kitchen counter. With his finger he wrote 'Will' then he moved over to the other side and poured powder sugar on her side of the counter and wrote 'you'. She knew it was coming, but it still took her breath away when she heard it come out of his mouth._

"_KB, now that I think about it, my speech sounds so crappy. So it's going to come out of my heart. I love you. I know I'm the biggest pain the ass and that I make you mad and that I act like such a child. But nothing would make me happier than having you as my wife. You show me how to put myself out there. You showed me that life is so much more than just fame and that together we make the best pair. You are the kindest and most compassionate woman I've ever met. You make me a better person and you show the world what you are worth on a daily basis. By catching the bad guys and giving victims' families the closure they need, you are my hero, and my partner. It would be my honor to be your husband. Katherine Beckett, will you marry me?"_

_She saw how his fingers moved while talking. When he finished his speech in weep cream the two words she was so anxious about 'marry me?' read on the surface of her plate._

_She just giggled at how nervous he was. Yes, she giggled, she seemed to that a lot when she was around Castle. She took his hand in hers and told him the pure truth that came from deep within._

"_Babe, gosh it sounds so surreal calling you that. But I like it. I know you. And I know that you are so much more than what the world gives you credit for. Because they don't see that fascinating, loving, and uncontrollably adorable father you are. They don't know that your family matters to you the most. You're a fighter. And you are my partner. I love you Castle, and I'd love to be your wife."_

_She couldn't help the laugh that left her lips. This was just so corny. Like a scene from one of those romantic movies she liked to watch with Alexis._

_Castle laughed with the same thought. Then he looked at her and just kissed her._

"_I'm the luckiest man in this planet."_

"_Yes you are."_

Her ring was gorgeous. One diamond occupied each side, representing the years of partnership. Occupying center stage was a gorgeous, shiny heart-shaped diamond. The silver band, circulating her ring finger, engraved on the inside with an 'Our love will survive till the end of time'. It had been their phrase since they began their relationship…

"_Castle!" She exclaimed as he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter._

"_At your service"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Sitting you down on the counter, what did you think?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, since there is nowhere else to seat you, I figured why not?"He gave her one of his trademark Castle smiles._

"_What makes you think I want to seat down?"_

"_I just assumed since what I'm about to tell you might make you either run or hide, I'll take my chances and seat you down."_

"_What are you going to tell me?"_

_He took her hands in his and whispered softly in her ear._

"_That I love you."_

_She bit her lip for a while. She didn't really know what to say to that. Definitely not running or hiding, that was for sure. Then, she realized that she felt the same way. _

"_You love me for sure?"_

_Castle grinned from ear to ear._

"_All the way for sure, forever"_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_True love survives till the end of time."_

"_I'm your true love?"_

"_No, now you're putting words into my mouth lady."_

_Beckett shot a glare at Castle. He just chuckled at her sense of humor._

"_Yes, Kate, You and only you, are my true love"_

It had been like a fairy tale ever since. I mean not a complete happily ever after, but close.

Their first date was interesting enough. They had gone walking and it wasn't that far away.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise remember?"_

"_Well doesn't mean I'm going to like it!"_

"_Too bad, because we're here."_

_They entered an Italian restaurant; the owner had come out and greeted them, then left. Beckett was overly confused. What she didn't know then was that they were going to cook. Everything good happened when they cooked. Their firsts always happened over cooking or eating like their first date, the first 'I love you', the first proposal' and when she told him about her first pregnancy. This was her favorite memory though. Don't take her wrong. She loved everything else. It's just that, this was the first 'first'. And that could never be replaced. They had joked, talked, and laughed for hours. He had taken her home later on, and they had their first kiss. Over all, that was the best date, and no one could ever top it, well maybe he could, but it wouldn't be a first date anymore. _

"Hey mom"

"Hey Sky"

"Dad told me you want more kids."

"Yeah"

"Are you sure? I mean could you really handle two more?"

"What am I? One hundred and seventy?"

Summer Sky laughed at her mom. She was the wise like Alexis. Understandings were she came from; she went near her mother and hugged her.

"I'm just saying… Don't you get overwhelmed by so many kids?"

"No, I like it"

"You are a really weird mom, you know that?"

"So I've been told"

"I love you"

"I know"

Three more teenagers swarmed in the room. They looked at their mom in disbelief.

"Two more?" They said, incredulously, at the same time.

"I know you guys can't believe the news, but hey, give me a break!"

Johanna knew why her mother wanted babies all of a sudden. Being the second oldest, she was also the most comprehensive, and she held her siblings together. It might seem crazy to all of them, but she remembered clearly how her mother used to love being pregnant. How she used to pick each of them up at night, just to hold them, and sing. They all knew it happened every night, till they started to turn older, and told their mother to stop. Johanna knew it still happened; only she made sure they were asleep first. Her mother loved taking care of them, and now they really didn't want her to. So she went for something easier, a baby.

"Mom, you don't have to do this! It's ridiculous!"

"Sapphire!" Johanna warned.

Sapphire was kind off like the middle sister. She was the rebel in the family. Always picked up the fight, though she knew when not to. More like the strong minded, she was.

"I'm not kidding, two more babies running around this house will drive me insane, and I mean I still have to deal with Sky and Angel here! Why can't you pick to have kids when I'm out of here?"

"Sapphire…" Kate knew that she was going to be the hardest to accept the change. Sapphire was the person who liked control, and when there was change, there was hell to pay!

"Whatever!" Leaving a silent crowd behind she went to meet her dad at his room. She might be the rebel with her mother and siblings, but she is daddy's little girl, and she could never do anything to hurt his feelings. She was the artist in this family. Learned everything about writing from her father, she loved literature, but more then that, she loved art. And her dad was the one she always went to, no matter what.

………………  
……..

"What are you going to say about me having more kids, Angel?"

Angel was the 'angel' in the family. He was laid back, independent, caring, charming and a gentleman, pretty much the perfect guy. He was athletic and well driven. Young man was not too smart, but above average, but not a genius. He liked it that way. Wanting to follow in his mother's footsteps, he wanted to become a cop.

"I think that's cool. I mean I want at least a little brother I could teach something to. I hate being the only guy, apart from the old man."

"So a boy it is!"

Angel laughed at his mother. He loved his parents, but he preferred being with his mom most of the time. Though, now and then, he needed 'man's day' and went with his dad.

This was the Castle family, and she would never change anything about it!


End file.
